Duty as a Star
by Laqualassiel
Summary: They exiled her because of her family. Everyone from her old life thinks she's dead. She and her twin were kidnapped before being rescued by the village they live in. She's the daughter he never knew he had. When forgotten myths come to light, five girls must use their unique gifts to stop a war before it starts.OC/Kakahi OC/Gaara OC/Shino OC/Lee OC/Udon (COMPLETELY REWRITING THIS)
1. Prologue

To be a ninja was to be unordinary. Not in a bad way necessarily, but in a way that created stories, history, legends. Every ninja knew about legends of great ninja from their earlier generations. The Kage themselves were often legends themselves, not to mention the Sannin, heralded as being legendary while they lived. They spread stories, stories of deeds they had supposedly done, many blown out of proportion, yet still strangely believable.

Then there were the stories and legends that were passed off as bedtime tales. Stuff made up to explain the unexplainable. A prime example - the legend of the Sage of Six Paths, creator of the ninjas, the moon, and the nine Tailed Demons. Every ninja grew up hearing this tale, of how the Hyuuga and the Uchiha were distant descendants, and that was the source of their great eye abilities. Still, not even the Hyuuga and Uchiha clans themselves believed the legends.

Then there were other legends. Ones that were mostly true, very unbelievable, and completely forgotten for centuries. Legends that spoke of great power and beings, and of great danger that should never have been lost from common knowledge. A legend older than that of the Sage of Six Paths, when a different power than chakra ruled the world. A power much wilder, and much more coveted. A power that wars were fought over, between two forces. A force of thousands... against a supposed force of Seven.

.

No one knows what kind of power was fought for, only that the Seven fought to protect it from a force born of darkness and hate. The Daemonfyre they were called, mindless beings with the only intent of killing the other side and taking the power. It didn't matter to them who died, or how many, in their quest.

On the other side, Seven beings stood. Each very different from the other, and with very different abilities. They fought as a whole, a seamless team to protect the world from the Daemonfyre. These Seven were known as the Starfyre, for the way their eyes shown with their power. But, despite their very inhuman abilities, they were very much human. At least, they were in life. For, like any human, they could hate, they could love. They could be betrayed. And they could be, and were, killed one by one.

The first to die was Muladhara, the Root, or Foundation of the Starfyre. He was the earth on which the others stood, and his death affected them all. He was the strongest physically, and though he had a short temper, his power over the very stone on which he fought made him stubbornly loyal to the rest of his brothers and sisters. Such was his loyalty, he didn't think for a moment when he heard that one of his sisters had been kidnapped. He didn't smell the lie until it was too late.

The sister he had rushed to protect was the next to die. Swadhisthana, known for her grace in combat, was as hard to catch as the water she controlled. However, very much like her brother, she was hotblooded, and confident. She refused to listen her other sibling's warnings as she went to avenge Muladhara. She went down fighting the horde of Daemonfyre that had murdered her younger brother.

Her next eldest brother, died with her when he followed her. Manipura, golden eyes like the sun, had the unusual ability of seeing the almost unpredictable future. His hope in changing the future led him to warn Swadhisthana what he had seen in the fire he controlled. When she did not heed his warning or accept his help, he followed her, hoping to save her life, despite the ominous warnings of his own demise.

The middle child, Anahata, though a gentle soul and distraught over her siblings' deaths, was an immensely wise being. She did not let her guard down for a moment, and knew the Daemonfyre would come after her and her family. She knew her abilities to a tee, and knew that eventually, the Daemonfyre would catch up. And they did, slaughtering her husband and child before her eyes. At that moment, something changed in the Mother. She knew she was going to die, and she accepted it. As the horde closed in on her, she exploded in radiating light, as green as her emerald eyes. The light struck the Daemonfyre, and their cries could be heard as they were destroyed. When the light faded, the Daemonfyre were gone, and Anahata collapsed as her life ended.

From that point on, the remaining three Starfyre had a weapon. The Daemonfyre were dwindling, their numbers and power disappearing. But, so was the power of the Starfyre. For reasons unclear, the deaths of the four youngest Starfyre had weakened the eldests' power. Visuddha, the youngest remaining, as quick as lightning and just as deadly, used what remnants he had of his power to destroy as many of the Daemonfyre as he could. And then, with a last message to his last two siblings to protect the power of the world at all costs, too sacrificed his life in a blinding flash of blue light.

The eldest sister, Ajna, the Queen of the Starfyre, knew she and her sibling no longer had enough power to finish off the rest of the Daemonfyre _and_ protect the source of the world's power. So, before the Daemonfyre could capture it, she hid the source of power where no one could find it, leaving behind a single, abstract clue as to how to find it. And then she too, was killed in a flash of violet light.

The sole surviving Starfyre was alone in the fight. Of the Seven siblings, the eldest, the King was the most powerful, and the most unusual. The King, Sahasrara, was the only Starfyre to be genderless. The only family s/he had was his/her siblings, for everyone feared the power the King held. Sahasrara had the power over space. S/he was known for disappearing from one spot, and reappearing in another in the space of a single moment. Sahasrara could become insubstantial, nothing more than a ghost, or harder than diamonds. S/he had the sharpest mind of them, and was unstoppable in battle.

But, like his/her brother Visuddha, and his sister Ajna, s/he had been greatly weakened by the deaths of the rest of the Starfyre. Sahasrara knew that when the Daemonfyre came, s/he would be unable to finish them all. But Sahasrara knew s/he had to try. The King led the Daemonfyre on a great chase, until s/he has as many Daemonfyre following him/her as possible. S/he stopped, and waited as the Daemonfyre surrounded him/her. And with an eruption of blinding white light that eradicated all but a few sole, weak Daemonfyre, the King joined the rest of the Starfyre in the Pure World.

For their heroic sacrifice, the legend tells that the Pure World made them into beings of their power. Muladhara became the lord of stone, his body, though retaining its human form, became obsidian. Swadhisthana became water, Manipura tranformed into a being of fire. Anahata found herself a form of tightly condensed wind, and Visuddha became the lord of lightning. Queen Ajna became a soft light, while King Sahasrara, due to the nature of his/her power, was the only to retain his/her human form. The Pure World heralded them as saviors, and made them into a ruling council.

But despite their new titles as heroes, the Starfyre never forgot the danger of the Daemonfyre. They watched the Impure World, and though they could not return to fight when the Daemonfyre rose again, they did channel a piece of their spirit into seven humans, their Chosen. The Chosen, like them, had unimaginable abilities and power. They worked in secret, for the power of the Chosen was so different from the rest of the world since the introduction of chakra.

Eventually, the world forgot about the Starfyre and the Daemonfyre. They passed it off as history, then as a myth, and then as a legend like the Sage of Six Paths. Eventually, the legend was considered so ridiculous that the world forgot the legend entirely. But, there would always be seven who knew the truth and guarded the world from the horrors of the dark.

.

At least, this is what the legend says.

* * *

**AN: So that is the prologue to my fanfic. If you have any questions, feel free to ask them in a message or a review. The real story starts in the next chapter, where I'll introduce the first main character!**


	2. Teams and Conditions

The dirt road was firm under my wooden getas. Their soft claps joined the sounds of the birds and leaves as a soft breeze trickled by. I pulled my wooden hat lower and waved my fan. The sun was strong, beating heat into my black clothing. I should've changed into something lighter when I passed through Takigakure. Konoha was much hotter than Kumagakure.

In my sleeve, I could feel the thin scroll I'd received just two weeks ago. My brow twitched in the beginning of a frown. That old man had a lot of guts to ask me to come back.

I hadn't responded to the letter. He didn't know if I was coming back, and frankly, I didn't know for certain I was even going back. That place was a nest of political harpies, and I was on bad terms with enough of them to know that going back could very well cause a political shitstorm.

But, even as these thoughts crossed my mind I dismissed them. I had a duty to do, and I would be damned if I failed to do it.

The Great Gates of Konoha were in sight. There was a lot of traffic there: I could slip inside unssen. And pass unseen I did. The moment the ninjas at the traffic gate booth lost sight of me, I moved in the blink of an eye. One second I was behind a merchant caravan, and the next, I was two streets over, walking as if nothing had just happened.

Merchants and vendors called out to me, hopeful that a new face would stop to buy somehing. Villagers stared, curiosity flowing off of them in sheets. My clothes were definitely not from here, and they probably wondered what face was underneath the wooden hat. I could feel mistrust and wariness at different points and distances around me. Ninja. They probably could not see the weapons I carried, but they noticed something about me that set them on edge.

I didn't want to be followed to the Hokage's Tower, and the Hokage had told me specifically in the scroll if I were to come, to come back with out anyone knowing I had until there was nothing that my political enemies could do about it.

As I neared the Hokage's Tower, the number of ninja following me increased. This was getting irritating. I needed to get a disguise, and fast. Two tall wagons passed on either side of me, and I felt a slight bit of alarm from the ninja tailing me. I reached for my chakra, and made a hand seal. There was a small poof of white smoke, and when it cleared, I found myself closer to the ground, the world around me much bigger than it had been before. I raised my arms, and black feathered wings rose on either side of me. I took to the air, as alarm spiked from the ninja.

They spread out trying to find me, while I lazily circled in the sky, making my way towards the tower. I loved flying, and I had yet to find a hobby I loved more. The feel of the wind through my feathers, watching everyone below me. It sent a thrill of joy through my veins.

The Hokage's Tower drew near, and I spotted the Hokage's office. The windows were open, probably to tempt a breeze. It would work for me. I gently glided around and landed on the window sill, peering inside.

The Hokage was in the middle of debriefing a ninja. I glanced around the room, double checking for any other ninja in the room, including the Hokage's ANBU guard. I couldn't see or sense anybody inside the room. Finally, the Hokage dismissed the ninja. When the door closed, I gave out a series of chirps.

The Hokage turned. He had a tanned face lined with wrinkles from smiling and old age, intelligent eyes, and a pointed white beard. He wore the traditional Hokage robes and hat, and was still smoking that pipe of his. I swear, if something ever kills this man it was going to be that pipe through lung cancer. "Good day my dear. I was wondering when you would arrive." I flew inside the room, and changed midair to land soundlessly on my feet in front of his desk. "I hope your travel was enjoyable?"

"Pleasantly so." I replied, taking off my hat and discarding it on a chair. "However, I find that living mostly in the north has made me quite unused to Konoha's warm climate. I think I'll return there soon, since I don't expect my business here to take very long."

The Hokage ignored the double meaning behind my words. "Then, let's get to business shall we?" He sat down, and pulled out some files. I raised my eyebrow. The old man was really going to make me go through this the long way? "I called you here because the Academy graduation test is tomorrow, and if everyone passes - which is what I do believe - I will be one teacher short. I would like you to take that position as Jounin - sensei."

Hell no. "Get someone else." I had better, more important things to do than try and teach a trio of rambunctious genin how to work together.

"There isn't anyone else." The Hokage told me. At my skeptical look, he amended, "There isn't anyone else who can teach them."

"And I can?" I asked in disbelief. Hell, I was probably the least qualified person I knew to teach a bunch of idiots. The most likely - and best - scenario in that fiasco would be me failing them the first day and sending them back to the Academy. "Remember, I shouldn't even be here!"

The Hokage sighed, as if I were being purposely difficult. "My dear, I need you to do this, at least for the first day. You're able to find potential so easily it makes the rest of us look like we're trying to find a needle in a haystack. This year's graduating class is overflowing with talent. Besides," His eyes twinkled in a way that meant I was about to lose my entire argument, "you may find three girls that are as talented as you are." I took a moment to be proud in how well I had developed my poker face. Though I was shellshocked, the only reaction of my surprise I had shown was a blink of my eyes. Then I scowled. He had me now. The Hokage smiled as if he could read my mind. "I want you to watch the girls, as well as several others. Tomorrow, after graduation, I'll give you their updated files. Do we have a deal?"

"One condition." I met his eyes squarely. "Those girls will be on my team. If you're right about them, then I'm the only one that _can_ teach them. I'll still monitor the other teams, you're right it won't be difficult, but those three are mine no matter what." For a moment I thought the Hokage would argue. He had a good reason to. Graduates were put on team based on how well they did on the graduation exam. That way, the teams would be balanced. If these girls were as talented as me, I'd be surprised if none of them were this year's #1 Rookie.

However, that moment passed, and the Hokage nodded his head in concession. "Very well." He proceeded to open the files on his desk. Five minutes later, I was walking out of his office, a stack of files to look over, and a black hitai - ate around my waist. I was now a fully reinstated Jounin - sensei with full access to my previous supply stocks, and medical storages. Outside his office was another team. They watched me leave, curiosity coming off them in waves.

Outside the Hokage's Tower, I paused. Behind me, and far above me, I could detect a pinprick of determined mischief. I turned to see a spot of orange flitting about the Hokage Monument. Sighing, I turned and started walking. If that prankster wanted to instigate something, I certainly wasn't going to stop him. But the fact that he hadn't been caught yet was astounding. Either Konoha ninja had gotten lazier, or no one thought some one would dare to mess with the Monument. I frankly, was surprised no one had pranked it yet.

I ignored the staring as I made my way to my old apartment complex. It was located near the hospital, where I worked before I was - well, before I left Konoha. I climbled the three flights of stairs to my door and took out my key. The brass was heavy in my hand as I turned it in the lock. The Hokage said it had been cleaned and maintained regularly while I was gone, so why did I feel so nervous? _Relax, Kaori. _I told myself firmly._ You're going to open this door, that's all. Nothing is going to jump out at you, so CALM DOWN._ I took a deep breath and opened the door.

Nothing jumped out at me, but there was a strong scent of pine. My nose crinkled. I'd have to buy some air freshener. I stepped inside and shut the door behind me.

The short entry hall led to a small kitchen comfortable for two to cook in, with a dining table to seat four. Curious, I opened the fridge and cupboards. Empty. I'd have to go shopping tomorrow definitely. I'd eat out tonight. Otherwise, the kitchen was fully stocked with my plates, glasses, silverware, pots and pans, and my other various cooking tools. My grandmother's china was still there as well.

From the kitchen, I went into my favorite room, the library. The biggest room in the apartment - and the reason it had cost me so much when I had bought it - at two stories tall with two floor to ceiling windows facing the west. In between the windows was a huge fireplace, a weapons rack above it. I smiled. My weapons hadn't been neglected either. They shone with a gleam of dedicated and loving care. On the south wall was a stair case leading up to the loft - my bedroom. Under the loft were two doors. One led to a guest bedroom, the other to a bathroom also accessible through the kitchen. Floor to ceiling bookshelves lined the rest of the walls, filled with books and scrolls. I had a large couch and a very comfy armchair as well as side table for both in different corners of the room for reading.

I went up the stairs, looking at the pictures as I went. There were pictures of my brother and his wife, my parents, my old friends and team, and some of me. My great aunt had instilled in me as a little girl that family and friends were important, and pictures were a good way of jogging a forgetful memory. She couldn't for the life of her remember how to work the oven, but if you showed her a picture, she'd tell you the big long story behind it and what had been going on at the time.

My bedroom consisted of a queen sized bed, a door that led to my bathroom, a desk along one wall, and a nice sized walk in closet. The overall theme was calming, and I had a light green paint on my walls. There were shelves with more pictures and knickknack on the walls, as well as two or three pieces of art. At the end of my bed was a chest for storage, and my nightstand held two picture frames and an alarm clock. My eyes landed on a box that was out of place. It was sitting on my desk, about the size of my fist. I opened it, wondering what could possibly be in a box this small. For an irritating moment I thought it was empty. Then my eyes caught the faint edge of a piece of paper at the bottom.

Curious, I slipped it out and turned it over.

**ID: 1010207**

**PS: 0415181201**

Now I was confused. The numbers were meaningless to me. Irritated, I ripped up the piece of paper and threw them into the waste bin at the end of the desk. I then proceeded to unpack my stuff from my travels. Clothes went into the laundry basket, weapons were set into neat piles and rows on the bed, and I put files and scrolls on the desk for later inventory and storage. When I finished with that, I grabbed a towel and beelined for the bathroom. I needed a shower and I needed it _now._

The hot water felt great on my body, and my long hair soaked it up like a sponge as dust and sweat fell away. Worries melted away for the moment, and I let the warmth from the water envelope me. I had missed this. Being home, well, having a place to call home, not worrying about whether the Kage was going to kick you out the next day. Not worrying that something was going to attack you in your sleep... being able to wash more that once or twice a week.

After my nice and long shower, I tamed and dried my long hair before grabbing a scissors. The knee length locks were far too long for ninja duty. It was time to go short. By the time I had finished, my long, pale blonde hair had been cut back to the longer boyish pixie cut my brother used to were - without the side locks. The style reminded my of my rebellious tomboy teen years. Gathering the fallen hair - I knew a place I could donate it - I put it in a bag to take there tomorrow.

I checked my clock. It wasn't even noon yet. Well, a walk around the village would do me some good. I put on a tanktop, cargo shorts, and some sandals and grabbed one of my fans. It was going to be really hot today if I remembered Konoha correctly.

* * *

Konoha really hadn't changed that much. Most of the sights, shops, and locations were still the same, and the people hadn't changed either. Though, from what I had felt and seen, girls now days were more air headed than they were thirteen years ago.

I was walking down a street that would take me to my favorite ice cream stand when two ninja went barreling past me. I noted the unmasked glee coming from a part of the fence, and I raised an eyebrow. "Not bad, kid, but you should keep the snickering down." The fence moved, and suddenly, the kid in orange from before appeared, holding a cloth that looked exactly like the fence. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"How did you know I was here?!" He demanded. My other eyebrow joined the first. Didn't I just tell him...?

"I heard you laughing." I told him, leaning against the fence next to him. The kid frowned. "If it weren't for that, I never would've known you were here." The kid seemed to brighten up at that. I nudged him in the shoulder. "Say, kid, what's your name? I can't keep calling you 'kid' all the time."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" The kid declared loudly. I felt my breath catch in my throat. "And the next Hokage, believe it!"

For two moments I stared at Naruto, processing the fact that it was really him. Then it dawned on me that it really was him, and I started to laugh. I couldn't help it. Naruto thought I was laughing at him though, and got really angry. "I'm not kidding!"

I put a hand on Naruto's shoulder as I tried to reign in my chuckles. "I believe you Naruto. It's just, you remind me of my friend so much that I had to laugh. Sorry." Naruto's anger lessened a bit. "So, what did the future Hokage do to piss off so many ninja?" I asked, and Naruto snickered.

"I graffitied the Hokage Monument with paint!" He boasted. I watched him with growing amusement. "No one has dared do that before. I knew it would get their attention! But one day, my face is going to be up there, and I'll be the strongest in the village and make everyone acknowledge me!" I smiled softly. Naruto's wish reminded me so much of Minato's... But then Naruto's face turned sad. "Only, no one believes me. Everyone laughs at me, and tells me it'll never happen."

I pursed my lips. "You know what Naruto?" He looked up at me. I looked at him sternly. "I used to be a lot like you. I had a dream that no one thought I could achieve. But my brother and my friends told me that if I gave up, then everyone would be right." Naruto crossed his arms, thinking. I continued on, remembering the day my teammates for the first time had to try and beat some sense into me. "The only way to prove everybody wrong, is to actually achieve your dream, no matter how long it takes. Do you understand, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded, but then cringed as someone shouted, "NARUTO!" A man with tan skin and a dark ponytail landed by us and grabbed Naruto by the back of his collar before Naruto could run away. "What in the name of Kami - sama are you doing during class time you moron!" Naruto winced and toppled over. I took a step to the side so he wouldn't land on my leg. My movement caught the ninja's attention and he glanced up at me. "I apologize for Naruto, Miss-" The man, who I now recognized as Iruka, stopped in his tracks and stared. Naruto glanced from a shellshocked Iruka to me as I rubbed my ear. "Lady Kaori?" Iruka managed.

"Lady?" Naruto wondered.

"Hello to you too, Iruka." I replied calmly, as if I hadn't been gone for the past thirteen years. To Naruto's blank look, I explained, "My name is Namikaze Kaori. Just call me Kaori please. The 'Lady' is just something they added once Nii - chan became Yondaime Hokage." Naruto's jaw seemed to hit the floor, and he screamed,

"You're the Hokage's sister?!" I nodded, rubbing my sore ear. Naruto leaped to his feet, suddenly excited. "Are you a ninja too? How strong are you? Can I fight you? Could - "

"Naruto!" Iruka seemed to have regained his senses. "You haven't even graduated yet! Stop pestering her with questions!"

But I laughed. "Iruka, it's fine." I squatted so I was at the same height as Naruto. "How about I make you a deal? You pass your graduation exam to prove you really want to fight me, and I'll go a round with you. Deal?" Naruto nodded, and gave a whoop of joy. "Good. Now get back to class!" I ordered. Naruto took off, followed very closely by Iruka. I watched him go, a small smile on my face. Maybe coming back wasn't a bad thing after all.

That night I barely slept. My fitful dreams were plagued with monsters from the shadows, their clawed hands outstretched as they lunged for my throat.

* * *

**AN: I give special thanks to Rednecks 'n' Angels for the constructive review. Below are how to pronounce the names of the Starfyre.**

**Muladhara: Moo - Lahd - Hah - rah**

**Swadhisthana: Swahd - hees - thah - nah**

**Manipura: Man - i (as in 'it') - poo - rah**

**Anahata: Ah - nah - hah - tah**

**Visuddha: Vee - soo - dah**

**Ajna: Ahj - nah**

**Sahasrara: Sah - hahs - rah - rah**

**If you've any other questions about the story, or some detail you don;t quite understand, feel free to ask in a review, and I'll answer it in the next chapter or message you. If I can't do either, I'll post a chapter just for answering questions.**

**Please review and enjoy!**


	3. Eight Years Later

My eyes flashed open as I instinctively raised a kunai. When my blade met nothing, I glanced around, finally taking in my surroundings.

I was in a tree, sitting on a relatively thick branch - which had probably prevented me from falling off it - in the middle of a forest. On the ground, on sleeping pallets around a long dead campfire, lay four familiar women in very different positions. I smiled at two of them - the first was oblivious to the fact that the other had thrown her arm out in her sleep - inadvertently backhanding the first - and it was now across her left shoulder. I sighed. If the second woman didn't wake up first, she'd wake up real quick when the first woman started chewing her out.

I sheathed my kunai with a relieved sigh. Another night had passed with nothing attacking them. Another day to continue the hunt, to try to kill as many monsters as possible.

By the position of the sun I could gauge that it was only an hour or two past dawn. Good, plenty of time before they had to hunker down for the night. Soundlessly, I began my morning routine - pinning my hair back so it wouldn't be in the way, grabbing a small breakfast, and brushing my teeth in the nearby creek.

Kazue was awake and eating when I got back. She nodded at me, her traveling bag packed. I briefly contemplated waking up the other three. We really needed to start moving, but a morning with no bickering was rare. After a moment, I decided that we had to get moving more than I needed quiet time.

I woke up Hitomi first - she was a quiet girl, and like me, did not appreciate the bickering her sister Ai started with Natsu. She woke at my brief touch on her shoulder, and after a moment of surveying her surroundings, got up.

Now, for the tricky part. How did I wake up Ai, a ridiculously heavy sleeper except when we were being attacked, without waking up Natsu, the light sleeper with a short temper?

"Just do it." Hitomi whispered. I glanced at her, and she shrugged. "What? Ne - chan deserves it. She knows better than to sleep next to Natsu with how she sleeps." I sighed. Now way around it...

"C'mon, you two. We need to get moving." I said in a conversational tone as I worked on our campfire - or rather unmaking it. Though covering up our tracks didn't do much, it was a simple precaution that was more troublesome not doing. As normal, Natsu woke, and Ai did not. The short redhead sat up with a wince - Ai's backhand must've hurt (how did she not wake up?) - and glared at the offending arm before knocking it off her.

"Damn swordswoman." She muttered. She got up and packed her bag. I got up, ready to wake Ai, but a look from Natsu told me that she'd do it. I briefly wondered if I should wake Ai anyway. Knowing Natsu, my way would probably be nicer... Actually, I wasn't going to get in the middle of today's fight. Natsu sat down, eating. "What's our destination today?" She asked in between mouthfuls.

I had one of my various maps unsealed and open before me. "We're here." I pointed to a spot on the map, near a dotted line indicating a country border. I pointed to another spot, a large black dot on the other side of the dotted line. "There is a merchant town here, frequented by shinobi where we'll stock up on supplies, clean up, and hopefully rest before we head further south into Konohagakure." At my companions' scowls, I said, "I don't like it either, but we don't have a choice."

Muttering, Natsu disappeared to the creek while I finished checking the camp to make sure we'd never been there. Hinata and Kazue checked that their things were in place. Natsu returned and stood over the still sleeping Ai. With a strength not befitting her size, Natsu grabbed Ai's pallet and yanked hard, rolling the much taller swordswoman onto the ground and into a state of full awareness.

Ai's reaction was predictable: she sprang to her feet and lunged at Natsu with a kunai. Natsu simply blinked, disappearing and reappearing on a branch. Ai finally realized the situation and glared at the redhead. She muttered a quick curse under her breath about annoying Jumpers before telling her, "Gimme my pallet." Natsu obliged, tossing it to her. She caught it and packed, eating with one hand as she rolled, strapped and tucked things away with the other. She disappeared off to the creek and came back less than a minute later.

As soon as Ai had strapped her two katanas, wakizashi, and tanto in place, the five of us set off through the trees. I filled in Ai about the plan. Like the other three, she wasn't thrilled.

"You do realize the plan has us passing through Konoha's backyard? Knowing our luck, some team will see us and we'll be in a very annoying situation."

I sighed. Annoying was an understatement. "I know."

"They'll probably want to take us to the Hokage."

"I know."

"We won't be able to tell them our names since everyone seems to have gotten freaking amnesia-"

"Ai!" Natsu snapped. "We know." Ai dropped her gaze, reddening. Shame rolled off her in waves.

Hitomi dropped back to lay a hand on Natsu's shoulder. "We'll figure out a way to reverse it." Not looking at her, Natsu shook her hand off and sprang forward. Hitomi glanced at me, worried, but I shook my head. Natsu was still grieving. The discovery had hit her the hardest.

Not that it hadn't affected us all. How could it not? I mean, finding out that the entire world didn't think you existed, when only a month prior it was the opposite, was flooring at best and beyond heart breaking at worst. Sure, there were people we all wanted to have forget about us, but for Natsu, losing one of the only people who loved her was exactly like going back to that deep dark shit hole of a life she'd lived for six years. We'd all lost people important to us. Ai and Hitomi, while they didn't have parents, Hitomi had finally opened the eyes of the boy she'd cared about for years, and losing that had compounded on Ai's grief of losing her friends and comrades. Kazue had lost her friends and recently found family. And me, well, I'd not only been practically exiled from my home a second time, but I had lost my nephew, all ties to my dead family, and the one man I'd ever loved. It sucked, and who ever was behind this was going to have hell to pay for.

But as much as we wanted to, we didn't have the time to spare. Maybe when our mission was completed, but even then, that could years. None of wanted to think what could happen in only a couple years time, how much more we could lose, when what 'could be' went to what 'could have been.'

* * *

No One's P.O.V.

"Achoo!" A blonde woman sneezed. She sat at a desk in a circular room facing a door, her back to several open windows. Brown eyes regarded a file - one of many - sitting open on her desk. It was a mission report, and so far she was not liking what it said. There was frantic knock on her door. "Come in!" She ordered, wondering if she should be glad or wary for the interruption.

"Tsunade - sama!" A young, black haired woman said as she opened the door. "The jounin who survived - he's awake!" At this, Tsunade dropped the file she was reading and followed the woman out the door.

At the hospital, Tsunade had a one track mind as she walked through the halls. Doctors and nurses got out of her way with a polite "Hokage - sama," "Tsunade - sama," recognizing the determined expression on her face. Finally, she stopped and opened the door to a room, entering.

"Get out." She ordered the nurse. She scampered out, and the man in the bed looked up at her. Her eyes met his. "How bad?"

"Bad." He croaked. He winced from the lack of talking - he'd been unconscious for two weeks. "We had no warning, they just attacked us." He shuddered at the memory, but plowed on. "We didn't stand a chance. All our jutsu were useless, hell, the only thing that didn't make them stronger was Taijutsu or stuffing them with kunai-" A coughing fit interrupted him.

"Who attacked you?" Tsunade asked when he'd regained control.

The man shook his head. "Not who. What." Tsunade gave him a serious, but wary look. "They weren't human. Not even close. The best way to describe them would be monsters. They were all black - human shaped, but with claws, and it was smooth where there should have been eyes." The jounin shuddered. "They sucked up our chakra like it was nothing. After we'd collapsed from chakra exhaustion, they started to take the rest of our chakra."

"Started?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "What made them stop?"

"All I remember is that they were coming for me," the jounin said, "but something, I think it was an animal - I couldn't really tell - attacked them. After that, nothing." The man had an apologetic look on his face.

Tsunade sighed. It wasn't much, but it was something. "When you're up to it, we'll have someone do a Cognitive Recall, maybe it'll help bring back something about who drove away the monsters." the jounin nodded, and leaned back. "Besides that, you're on leave until you've satisfactorily completed therapy. Understood?" the jounin nodded again. Done, Tsunade left.

Though now she had even more questions, they were one step closer to figuring out what the hell was massacring shinobi from every hidden village she knew.

* * *

The town was extremely busy when we arrived. Merchants - store owners and traveling alike - were calling out to the packed streets. Was there a festival or something? Natsu surveyed the crowd with sharp black eyes and swore. "The Chuunin Exams." Hitomi gasped while Kazue let out a frustrated sigh. Ai opened her mouth, but Natsu elbowed her before she could use her usual stream of curses. I felt like swearing. This changed a lot.

"So much for a break." I muttered. "Alright. Restock on any supplies as fast as you can. Meet back here when you're done." I glanced over the crowds. "I want everyone back in an hour, no later. So keep the bargaining at a minimum, Ai. We've got serious work to do." The four of them nodded, and we split, blending into the crowd. My first stop was to pick up food. While I could hunt, and actually had some skill, it took time, time I didn't always have to spare. After food, I restocked on kunai and shuriken, as well as senbon. It wasn't easy - genin, and other shinobi were all trying to stock up on supplies, either for the Exams or incase they met danger on the road - and I had to use some bargaining skills that I hadn't needed in a while.

Natsu was already there when I got back. It didn't surprise me. Her ability to teleport, or 'distort,' made navigating the crowded streets a piece of cake. Hitomi was the next person to arrive, followed by Kazue. Just when I thought I was going to have to find Ai, she arrived, a grin on her face. I decided not to ask.

" The Chuunin Exams are in Konoha again." I stated. "Which means at least a hundred genin are going to be unprotected out on the roads. It's up to us to make sure they make it to Konoha." I turned to Natsu. "Which villages are most likely to have genin at the Exams?"

"Iwa, Suna, Kiri, and Kumo are obvious." Her brow furrowed slightly. "At least we don't have to worry about Konoha. But, most likely we'll see Taki and Ame, they usually send a couple teams. Kusa will send one or two. And I'd safely bet on Tsuki sending one team."

"The Hidden Moon?" Kazue asked. Natsu nodded. "I hadn't realized they'd grown that much."

"That makes nine villages." I murmured.

"I'll protect the Kiri shinobi." Ai said. "I'm the only one here that can walk on water without worrying about my chakra levels. Plus, I owe them. Choutarou taught me kenjutsu, remember?"

"That's fine." Hitomi said softly. "Kumo will be safest with me. As far as appearances go, I'll be less suspicious."

"I've got Suna." I said, looking at Natsu. "Don't worry, nothing will happen to them."

"That means I'm with Iwa." Kazue noted.

I smiled. "Don't worry. You look enough like your father that you won't have any problems with them." Kazue nodded. Natsu sighed.

"Let's get started." Natsu held out her hand to Ai, and they disappeared in a blink of an eye. A moment later, Natsu was back, grabbing Hitomi before disappearing again. Kazue went next, and then it was my turn. Natsu appeared, took hold of my elbow, and then my world went black before slamming into another location. I stumbled, and Natsu disappeared.

Now, time to find those genin.

* * *

No One's P.O.V

Tsunade wanted to groan as someone pounded frantically on her door for the fifth time that day._ That's final,_ She thought. _I'm making Naruto Hokage and retiring before the next Chuunin Exams come to Konoha._ "Come in!"

"Tsunade - sama!" Shizune said frantically. Tsunade blinked. Shizune wasn't working on the Chuunin Exams. Then what - "They've finished looking through the jounin's memories. You need to see this."

* * *

It took me several hours, but I finally managed to find the genin from Suna. They had made camp for the night, in the forests of the River Country, and I counted a total of 13 teams. Huh, this years Exams were going to be packed.

So there would be no chance of them noticing me, I retreated until I could only just see their campfire. Then, I found a comfortable branch to hang out it and waited. It was boring, and probably one of the most stressful things I'd ever done. The littlest things made me tense up. A twig snapping as an animal ran by, the wind through the branches, an irregularly shaped shadow. I was glad when twilight came and I could get a couple hours of rest. They would not be attacked until tonight.

It was a couple hours later when I realized just how much I loved not traveling with genin. They simply didn't know how to effectively or quietly break camp. Checking around for enemies, I sighed and pulled out something to eat for breakfast. From what I could tell, the jounin weren't exactly happy with the genin either. I smiled when one of them finally barked orders to be quiet. That sounded like Temari.

They finally got moving, moving through the trees at pace suited for the genin. I easily kept up, staying off to the side far enough so that they wouldn't sense my presence. While it was highly unlikely anyone - even a Sensor - could pick up my chakra, I'd rather not take chances. It would lead to an awkward, if not violent, confrontation and a whole lot of questions I did not want to answer.

Thankfully, nothing happened. Night fell, and they made camp. I chose another position where I could monitor them, and watched as they fell asleep, the jounin taking shifts. As the night wore on, I caught the low murmurs from the jounin. It only took a simple hand gesture to get a small breeze to come my way, carrying the full conversation.

"- there's been no word." It sounded like Temari.

"Relax." If I was right, then that was her brother, Kankuro. "He's on an S - ranked mission. It's not uncommon."

"I know, but what with shinobi being attacked - Kankuro, it's not just Suna. All the Hidden Villages are losing teams, from genin to ANBU. No one survives."

I heard Kankuro sigh. "I know. If the Exams weren't being held in Konoha, I doubt Gaara would have even sent anyone."

"Why are they even holding the Exams right now?!"

"It's so - "

"It was a rhetorical question. I know we need to keep up appearances. We've only just recovered from the war. No one wants to cause a panic."

"And Kami - sama knows that genin can't keep secrets."

"They'll eventually figure it out though. Some of them already know something isn't right." Temari let out a frustrated sigh. "I wish we knew who was responsible!"

"Maybe Shikamaru will have some information by now. I heard he took over Jiraiya's spy network."

Another sigh. "I hope. None of the villages can afford to lose more shinobi. Iwa and Kumo are getting tense, and I don't want to think about another war so soon."

"Let's just focus on getting everyone to the Exams and back in one piece.

As their conversation died, I mulled over the information I had just heard. The situation was far more serious than we thought if so many shinobi were being attacked. And Temari was right. Another war now would be really bad.


	4. New Teammates

Two morning later, I was awoken by the sound of someone banging on my front door. Glancing at the clock, I bit back a moan. The pounding continued. "I'm coming you moron!" I shouted, in no mood to be polite when being woken up at five thirty in the morning. I vaulted over the loft railing, soundlessly landing on the floor below. Three seconds later I was yanking open my door, frowning. At the sight of the ROOT ANBU outside my door, my frown turned into a scowl. "What the hell is so important?" I bit out.

The ANBU, whose face was hidden behind a red painted monkey mask, merely said, "Danzo - sama wishes to see you as soon as possible."

"Well, Danzo can wait till after breakfast." I told the ANBU before slamming my door in his face. I rubbed my temples, a headache starting to come on. How the hell did he even know I was back? "Damn monkey." I growled, heading back up to my bedroom to get dressed. After putting on the simple jounin uniform and grabbing fingerless gloves and my hitai - ate, I returned downstairs to make myself breakfast. Then, all I needed was a few scrolls, weapons, and my fans and I was leisurely strolling out my door.

Though the ANBU hadn't told me where to meet Danzo, I had a pretty good guess. After all, it was all too easy to keep tabs on the ANBU after I slammed the door, I had just followed the small sense of annoyance. Danzo's ROOT weren't as emotionless as he thought.

As I thought, I was led to a small nondescript house with the door and windows closed. I paused before heading up the stairs. Four people - ANBU probably - upstairs and two on the main level. I glared at the four ANBU upstairs, letting them know I knew they were there, before I opened the front door and went in.

The kunai that was thrown at my head was easy enough to catch. "You know Danzo, throwing kunai at your guests isn't very nice." My eyes met a cold black one and narrowed.

"Neither is keeping your host waiting." The old man said, like we were discussing the weather.

I merely shrugged, putting the kunai in my pouch. That got a twitch of annoyance out of the old man. "Your ANBU never specified a time. For all I care, 'as soon as possible' could have been in a week." Danzo sighed, his face betraying none of his emotions, but I smiled at the frustration coming off him in waves. Then my smile disappeared, and I dropped all pretenses of tolerance. "So teme, like I asked the monkey you sent earlier, what the hell is so important?"

"Does one need a reason to want to see a comrade?" Danzo asked. "Especially a comrade who was travelling for so long?"

At this I laughed humorlessly. "Travelling, right. What a load of bullshit. You know very well that you and the other two old bats exiled me. On completely fictional and trumped up charges nonetheless. Well, I have news for you. I'm back, and I'm reclaiming my family." I turned to leave, but Danzo's voice stopped me.

"Namir Natsu. 12. Tied for #1 Rookie of the Year. Excels in Taijutsu and Shurijutsu, but is lacking in chakra. Proud, cold, very intelligent. Valmai Ai and Hitomi. Twins. 13. Took second and third place among the kunoichi. Ai is headstrong, sarcastic, and flamboyant. Hitomi, however, is shy, quiet, far to soft." My blood ran cold. I could feel the sadistic pleasure he had from the threats - threats that could easily become promises.

I whirled to face Danzo as my fury sparked. I clenched my hands. Danzo's lips curled into a triumphant smile. _Teme_. I forced myself to relax, and imagined putting on my poker face. "Namikaze Kaori. 30. Medic nin second only to Tsunade - hime. Ruthless bitch who'll drag her enemies through hell and back. I may have been gone for 13 years, teme, but I haven't been slacking. And I am not your comrade." I left before he could reply.

Out in the sun, I took a deep breath to settle myself before I did something rash, like trying to rip that teme's head off. Sticking my hands in my pockets, I headed towards Training Ground 4. I'd be meeting my new team there today, and I wanted to set up before they arrived after lunch.

The Hokage had kept true to his word, sending me my students' updated files the night before. Looking over them, I'd realized just how much work was ahead of me. The three girls had practically opposite personalities. True to my expectations, they were at the top of the class, one of them tying for #1 Rookie with a boy, Uchiha Sasuke.

I'd just finished setting up when I sensed someone's presence behind me. I didn't turn around, already knowing who it was, and really not wanting to talk to him at the moment. "So, I guess the rumor is true."

I finally turned around and raised an eyebrow at the silver haired jounin. He was sitting in a tree, a familiar orange book in his hands. Of all the things that could have happened while I was gone, he turned into a pervert? Great. "And what rumor would that be?"

"That the Ghost Wind has returned." I groaned at the title. Kakashi smirked, knowing full well that I hated the damned name. "Don't worry, only Iruka, and I know. Besides, being on the road, I would have thought you'd be used to all the names. Right, Midori no Hime?"

"People need to get better at coming up with names." I muttered. I checked my watch. "I could chat all day about the names people have given me, but I really do need to go."

Kakashi frowned. "Can't you be late?"

I snorted. "Not everyone is like you, Hatake." I ignored the wave of pain that came from him at using his last name. "I like being on time, and depending who it is and what my mood is, I might even be early. Ja ne." I shunshined away, appearing in the hall outside the classroom where the genin teams were being assigned. Outside the classroom were eight other jounin. Including me, that made nine. So Kakashi was the last sensei. I pitied the team that got him. Even outside Konoha, I'd heard of his reputation for failing every single one of his potential teams, all Team 7.

As I strolled down the hall, the jounin stared at me. "Is that - " "No way..."

Two people smiled at me when I got close. One, a woman with red eyes and long black hair gave me a hug. "I missed you." Kurenai said.

The other, a tall man who was definitely his father's son, patted me on the shoulder. "Good to have you back. So, how did Dad get you of all people to come and fail a bunch of brats?"

"A personal favor." I replied. Asuma raised an eyebrow. "Don't bother asking, we're not telling. So, how'd he rope you two into doing this?"

Asuma shrugged, and I chuckled. "I'm a new jounin, so I didn't really have a choice." Kurenai said. I nodded in understanding. Most new jounin were required to take on - cough fail cough - one genin team. I hadn't had to, because I'd been younger than all the graduating genin at the time. By the time I could have gotten a team, I'd been accepted into the ANBU corps, and the Third Shinobi World War had started. Over my shoulder, Kurenai glared at the whispering and staring jounin. "Yes, she's back!" They shut up. Asuma laughed.

Inside, we could hear Iruka giving out the team assignments. When he reached my name, murmurs from some of the genin reached us. I sighed, and Asuma laughed again. Guaranteed, by the end of the day, all of Konoha was going to know I had returned. Team 7 was called, and I wasn't the only sensei who listened to hear who'd be repeating an extra year. I didn't recognize the first name, but my fists clenched when I heard Iruka call out Naruto's name. I'd be having a chat with Kakashi tonight.

I grinned when I heard that Asuma was getting the new generation of Ino - Shika - Cho. If those three were anything like their parents, Asuma was in for a rough time. My friend groaned. Iruka finished calling off team assignments, and the first three jounin called their teams out. I walked in, and called, "Team 4! Meet me at Training Ground 4 in ten minutes!" I smiled at Naruto and shunshined to the training ground.

Kakashi was still there, reading his porn book. "K - Hatake, I'm going to tell you once." He glanced up a me for a moment before returning his attention to his book. "If you are going to be late, get your ass somewhere else. My team's meeting here, and I refuse to let you watch." With a sigh, he closed his book and shunshined away.

I jumped into a different tree and sat on it. I closed my eyes, and began to meditate until my team got here.

I heard the midget arrive first and look around for me. The spike of exasperation from her told me she'd spotted me in the tree. The girl went to lean against the trunk of another tree, settling into indifference. It wasn't too long until the other two showed up. They were tall for their age, and thin, like they had been stretched. One wore a form fitting suit with tank top sleeves and short pant legs. Her hair was short, tied up in two pigtails. The last girl, though her identical twin, was almost a complete 180. Her hair was long, and she left it down to cover her face. She wore a pair of straight leg capris to her mid calf, and a jacket she had unzipped to show a crew cut shirt.

"Are you joking?!" The first twin finally noticed me sitting in the tree. I fought the urge to smile. "How can she be sleeping?"

"It's not sleeping." I told them. They whirled when my voice came from behind them. "It's called meditation, and it is one of the things I will be teaching you to do - that is, if you actually pass."

"There's another test?" The midget asked flatly, reading in between the lines immediately.

"Yes." I said curtly. "First things first however. Introductions. I want to know your name, likes, dislikes, and one lifetime goal you've got. If you can't think of one, tell me something you'd like to learn. I'll start. My name is Namikaze Kaori. I like it when people try their best and feeding ducks. However, I do not like or tolerate liars, traitors, and people who don't think they have to work for anything. My goal is to see my family again soon. You're turn."

The midget met my eyes. "I'm Namir Natsu. I like people who mind their own business, and I don't like fools. My goals are of no concern to anyone but myself." The Hokage was right. I was going to have to work on her attitude a bit.

"My turn!" the first twin exclaimed. "My name is Valmai Ai, and I love trying different recipes with fish and sleeping and the sun, but I hate fire and cooking and I really want to become a swords master " She said all in one breath. I blinked. I was making sure Ai never got her hands on an energy drink, or coffee for that matter. Even tea would probably be enough to send her overboard. Natsu rolled her eyes.

"And you?" I asked her sister.

"Um, I'm Valmai Hitomi." She said hesitantly. Her voice was soft, like she didn't want to bring attention to herself. "I like animals, especially cats, and I don't like how people automatically squish bugs just because they're there. My goal in the future is to win a spar against ne - chan." Ai grinned at her sister, who smiled back.

I cleared my throat, getting their attention again. "Now, for the test." Ai sat bolt upright in anticipation. Hitomi seemed to shrink slightly. Natsu didn't show a reaction, but I could feel wariness rise in her. "I know for a fact that Team 7 will be doing this exact same test tomorrow, so under no circumstances are you to tell them anything. If you do, I will send all of you back to the Academy, whether or not you pass. Understand?" They nodded. "Good. Now," I reached into my pocket, and loosely tied two silver bells to my waist. "I have two bells. In three hours, that alarm clock will go off, signaling the end of the test. If by that time you do not obtain a bell from me, you will fail and be sent back to the Academy for another year. If you want to be shinobi, it's time you start acting like one. Clear?"

Hitomi raised her hand hesitantly. "But, sensei, there are only two bells."

I smiled. "Exactly." Ai cursed. "If you don't come at me with the intent to kill, you will have no chance. Three hours. you may start." I immediately shunshined away with a laugh. Hearing Ai let loose an impressive set of vocabulary, I chuckled and chose a relatively hidden spot to wait. My hands came up in a seal. _L__et's see how well they do.__  
_

* * *

No One's P.O.V.

As soon as Kaori disappeared, laughing, Ai swore. Natsu jumped into a tree. "Hey, where are you going!" Ai yelled at the redhead.

"To find sensei." Natsu replied coldly. "Where else?" She turned and disappeared through the trees.

"Damn ginger." Ai muttered. She was about to follow, but felt Hitomi's hand on her arm. "What?"

"Ne - chan, it's a trick." Hitomi said, amethyst eyes wide. She'd been thinking about what sensei said, and it made sense. "She's a jounin, ne - chan, why else would she put a time limit? She knows we can't beat her, not alone anyway."

Ai's eyes wided to match Hitomi's. "She said to start acting like shinobi, and shinobi almost always do missions on _teams!_" Ai smacked her forehead in exasperation. No wonder she told them not to tell Team 7. If it were just about fighting their sensei, none of them would have a chance. "Okay, now we just need to find the ginger and convince her to help."

Meanwhile, Kaori was waiting, slightly amused as she sensed Natsu barreling towards her location. Really, she was going to have a lot to work on with Natsu. The brightest of the class, yet couldn't spot the obvious... By what she could tell, Hitomi and Ai had already figured out the true meaning of the test. She flipped backwards off the branch as a barrage of kunai struck where she had just been sitting. Kaori landed on the ground and let loose a few kunai and shuriken of her own. Natsu dodged with a Kawarimi, the weapons hitting a log that appeared in her place. Kaori ducked the kunai aimed at her head and dodged the strike Natsu attempted from behind. As Kaori dodged each blow almost lazily, she commented, "You know, maybe having a taijutsu spar with your jounin - sensei isn't the right way to go about it." The frustration rose in Natsu. Kaori raised an eyebrow, as the midget's face betrayed none of her emotions. Natsu had an even better poker face than she did. Good.

Kaori seized Natsu's ankles and spun her around. The redhead landed with a painful thump, glaring at the older woman. "For the smartest person in your class, you _really_ are wasting your talent." Natsu lunged, and Kaori flipped backwards. "Really, I'm serious. You may have graduated on top, but you are doing the worst in this test."

"Natsu!" Kaori glanced up in time to see the kunai coming for her. Forming seals, she disappeared. The kunai thudded into a log. "Damn! She got away." Ai muttered and she and Hitomi landed beside Natsu. "You alright?"

Natsu glared at the twins. "What do you want?" She scathed.

Ai glared right back. "You're help." Natsu scowled, and turned to leave. There was no way she was helping them.

"Natsu, if we don't work together, we have no chance of getting a bell!" Hitomi said quickly. That made the ginger pause. It was true, she grudgingly admitted to herself. Taijutsu and Shurijutsu was what she excelled at - she just didn't have anything else in her arsenal. She whirled around and glared at Ai.

"What do I get for it?"

Ai bristled, but again, Hitomi answered. "Ne - chan and I have already agreed that I would go back to the Academy. I'm the deadweight of the team, it's only fair." Natsu looked from Hitomi to Ai.

"Fine." She muttered. "But we'd better go in with a plan. Sensei'll be hard to beat otherwise." Ai and Hitomi nodded, and they sat down to plan.

* * *

The ringing of the alarm clock broke me out of my meditation. A moment later, the shadow clone I had made shunshined in front of me, and I dispatched it. Memories flooded my brain, and I smiled. I shunshined to the ringing alarm clock and shut it off. Seconds later, my team walked into the clearing, looking positively battered.

I crossed my arms and stared at Natsu. "Sit down, all of you." I growled. "The three of you have some serious problems. Ai, your impatience and temper would likely kill you on the battlefield. Control your emotions, or they will control you." Ai turned red with embarrassment. Gentler, I looked at Hitomi. "Hitomi. No one will ever take you seriously if you don't have some confidence in yourself and your abilities. Confidence is the first step to getting stronger." Hitomi nodded, depressed. I glared at Natsu. "Natsu. Pull your head out of your ass and start respecting your fellow shinobi. This isn't the Academy anymore. Out here, test scores and titles such as #1 Rookie mean nothing." The redhead met my glare for a moment before looking away.

"Shinobi complete missions as teams." I told them. "While there are solo missions, they are few and far between. This simple fact means that though individual strength is important, teamwork is even more important. Especially for you three." I sighed. "But that is an explanation for another time. What I'm trying to say is, congrats." It took a moment to sink in. Natsu got it first, smirking. Hitomi smiled, her face lighting up. Ai let out a loud cheer, and was about to leap to her feet when she caught my gaze. She coughed self - consciously and repositioned herself in the ground. I smiled. _Baby steps, but steps nonetheless._

"Now, as far as training and missions." I said. "For training, we'll meet everyday except the weekends here at seven. If you are late, I will make you regret it." I added, thinking of a certain silver haired jounin. "Now, before I teach you anything serious, it's the basics." Ai opened her mouth to complain loudly, but upon noticing my look, wisely decided to keep quiet. "You'll be learning to meditate. It might not seem like it, but it will increase your ability to think clearly, and it'll help you will control." I gave Ai a meaningful look. "Because of you three barely have any chakra, we won't be focusing on Genjutsu or Ninjutsu, at least not yet. But I will put you through a number of chakra control -"

"Chakra control?" Natsu asked. She was genuinely surprised. "I thought you said we barely had any."

"I did. But, there are things that you'll only be able to do with chakra, and to do it with the amounts you have, your chakra control has to be near perfect." I explained. I walked towards a tree, stopping just in front of it. "For instance..." I placed a foot on the trunk of the tree and proceeded to walk up the vertical surface and onto the underside of a branch. "With out chakra, none of you would be able to do this, and it will take some serious practice. I never said this was going to be easy, and it isn't." I released my chakra, and flipped so I landed on my feet. The three of them watched, impressed.

"Like I was saying." I continued. "You'll be doing a number of chakra control exercises. I can help you expand and improve your Taijutsu and skills with various weapons including Shurijutsu, but I'll have to call in an expert for Kenjutsu. I only know the basics. I'll be giving you several books to read as well."

"What?" Ai exclaimed indignantly. "Why?"

"Knowledge is just as important as skill, Ai." I told them. They remained unconvinced. I sighed. I knew this was going to happen... "You're on a mission and one of your teammates is injured. You have no medic with you, and it's days to the nearest hospital. What do you do?" Silence. "Exactly. Books can tell you what to do in situations, what plants can be used as a temporary salve or antidote to a poison, and many other things. They have information on techniques, weapons, seals, information on clans. History is excellent for learning strategy. I could go on." Hitomi nodded. Ai and Natsu weren't happy, but I could feel a grudging respect coming from them, so I knew they'd go along with it.

"I also want you to start eating right, which means next week I'll be giving you a list of foods and drinks to have and to avoid. " Ai opened her mouth to argue again, but I cut her off. "Shinobi have to be in top condition. By following a healthy diet not only shows restraint on your part, but also maturity. I'll tell you right away - soda and sweets like cake and ice cream are on the 'Avoid' list. I'm not saying you can never have them again, you just can't have them as much as we'd like to. I know this is a lot for you girls, but almost everything I tell you to do will be for a reason, even if I don't tell you. If you'll trust me, I'll trust you in return." I grinned suddenly. "I really don't like barking out orders all the time during missions, so if I feel that I can trust you, I'll let you guys have some free reign."

"Yeah!" Ai grinned at me.

"Not only that, but once a week, I'll be taking each of you in turn and training you one - on - one to your specific interests, needs, and talents." I said. "Natsu, you're on Mondays. Ai, you'll meet me on Tuesdays, and I'll see you on Wednesday's Hitomi. Do not forget and make plans, because I will tell you right now that I won't be the one canceling my plans. Fridays is when we'll add in team building exercises. Thursdays is a free day so you all can practice, relax, do what ever will be most beneficial to you. All I'll do that day is check up on your reading, answer questions, maybe give you a different book or scroll. Clear?" They nodded.

"Now, missions." They all perked up at that. "We'll do those on Saturdays, so I want you all outside the Hokage Tower at seven, ready to go. I'll warn you now. As genin, you'll be assigned D - rank missions. They are not the glorious missions you've all heard about." Ai gave me a puzzled look. "They are chores. Walking dogs, babysitting, gardening, etc." Natsu scowled and the twins stared, shocked.

"That's stupid!" Ai protested. "Why the hell do we have to do that? We're ninja, not servants!" I allowed myself a brief moment to be glad that I told them now instead of letting them learn the hard way. I could imagine Iruka blowing a gasket at Ai's words. Oh... I couldn't wait to hear how he dealt with Naruto.

"That's life." I told her frankly. "Every genin does D - ranks. Do them well and quickly, and you'll breeze right through them. Be thankful you're still getting paid. When I think the team is ready, we'll proceed to C - rank missions, which actually get you out of the village. Don't even think about B - or A - ranks yet. You don't get those until you earn Chuunin or Jounin status."

"Damn." Ai muttered, disappointed. I smiled sympathetically. I'd had a similar reaction when I found out the hard way on the first day of missions. Of course, I'd been furious later.

"It won't be to terrible." I tried to reassure her. "If you guys work well as a team, you'll probably get through four, maybe five missions. And unlike most jounin - sensei, I'll be helping."

"Why?" Natsu narrowed her eyes.

I shrugged. "It's humbling. Plus, I like doing things that don't require chakra in a while. Gardening was a hobby of mine before I started travelling." They stared at me. scratching the back of my head nervously, I dismissed them for the night.

* * *

"Hatake Kakashi!" I shouted, pounding my fist on his front door. I felt a spike of apprehension come from inside the house. "I know you're in there! Open up!" When the spot of wariness didn't move, I pounded on the door again. "So help me I will break down your door!" Realizing I wasn't going to go away - not until I'd chewed him out anyway - Kakashi got up and moved to open the door. When he did, I had my fist raised, ready to bang again.

"You don't have to abuse my front door." He said dryly. I cocked a hip and crossed my arms. "So, Kaori, what brings you to my house?"

"I've got a bone to pick with you Hatake." I growled, moving forward to poke him roughly on the chest. "Kami help me if you -"

"Perhaps you should come in." Kakashi interrupted. My eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. I wasn't going to be distracted. "I'll make tea and you won't have to worry about waking the neighbors." The mention of tea instantly caught my attention, but I managed to growl a "Fine!" and angrily walk past him into his kitchen. Leaning up against the wall, I watched him put a kettle of water on the stove. "Now, what is it you want to talk to me about?"

"Hmm, I don't know," I bit, sarcasm dripping from every word. "It certainly wouldn't be about the fact that Naruto. Is. On. Your. Team."

"So?"

"If you fail him just because he's -" I started.

"The Kyuubi's host, pigs will fly." Kakashi said, leaning carelessly against the edge of the counter. "If I do fail Minato - sensei's son, it will be because he can't work as a team and therefore wouldn't survive his first real mission. Don't compare me to the rest of the village, Kaori." For a brief moment, I felt guilty. I'd forgotten that I wasn't the only person besides the Hokage who knew the identity of Naruto's actual parents.

"Do you really think he'll be able to pass?" I said, arching an eyebrow. Kakashi took my change of mood in stride. "He's teamed with a fangirl with enough battle sense to fill a teaspoon, and the Uchiha brat who's got more arrogance than I have ever seen in my 13 years of travelling, and trust me, that is not an accomplishment I want him to have."

"As long as they work together, there should be no problem." Kakashi said again. "Besides, Naruto needs to learn rejection eventually."

"Learn? You really think _Naruto _needs to learn rejection?" I repeated, astounded. "Hatake, Naruto has been constantly rejected all of his life for something he had no control over, he failed the Graduation Exam three times, and now you want to potentially take away the only dream he has ever had? Even for you, that's cold."

"No, that's reality." Kakashi informed me. The kettle began to whistle. He turned off the heat and grabbed a box of tea bags and two mugs. When he turned around again, tea in hand, I recognized the mug he was using. I felt myself relax slightly as I took the mug Kakashi offered, stirring the hot liquid with the bag. The mug Kakashi held was as familiar to me as if I had just given it to him. It was a simple mug - but then again, Kakashi had never been known for fancy and needless frills. The mug was a simple cylinder made of fired clay. Etched into the green exterior was an equally simple relief pattern that when viewed at a short distance resembled a playful breeze painted in white. Each etch, curve, and variation in the paint was as familiar as my own face, because I had been the one who'd made it - thirteen years ago.

"You kept it." Kakashi looked up, my statement bringing him out of his own memory lane. I was still staring at the mug. "Why?"

Kakashi smiled and took another sip of tea. Affection radiated from him softly. So he was fond of the mug. "It was a gift, wasn't it?" I nodded. "I wasn't lying when I told you I'd treasure it." I was confused. I remembered that clearly, but that was before I'd been exiled, when Minato was still alive, and everything was starting to look good again after the war."

I set my unfinished tea on the table. I needed time to think. "I have to go. Thanks for the tea, Hatake."

* * *

Looks like my team at least knew how to listen: All three of them were at the training grounds five minutes to seven, though Ai was yawning.

"Right, We'll start off with meditation until eight." I told them brightly. Ai rubbed her eyes and tried to glare, but the effect was ruined by another yawn. Natsu was impassive, Hitomi nodded, too tired to care. "Sit down, legs crossed and hands in your lap. I want you to close your eyes and start counting to seven. This is your measure for your breathing. Breathe in for seven, hold for seven, exhale and hold each for the same amount. Try to sit still - it's an exercise of personal control. This is only half of meditation. We'll add the hard part when you master this one." They sat down and I started counting.

It was a long hour. Ai had the most to work on. She couldn't sit still - she'd scratch and itch, fidget, and tap her fingers. She almost nodded off before jerking back awake. I had to force myself not to point these things out. Later, I told myself. Tell her later.

"Let's warm up and stretch." I said getting to my feet. Ai muttered under her breath and got to her feet slowly. I led them through the sets they would do everyday - hopefully, they'd memorize them and wouldn't have to rely on me. That was my goal anyway.

Taijutsu was interesting. Though I already had a good idea of their taijutsu abilities from yesterday's test, this morning expanded that information. Natsu was fast. She used direct attacks somewhere in the middle of focusing on power and speed. One attack alone wouldn't hurt very much, but before you'd be able to counter, she'd land several more. They attacks compounded on each other quickly.

Ai had a unique style. It was more acrobatic, reminding me somewhat of a dance. She spun and leaped in wide arcs. She was slower than Natsu, but her attacks would hurt, especially if she landed a kick to your ribs.

Hitomi must have spent some time watching her Hyuuga class mate. Again, almost the opposite of Ai, Hitomi focused more on speed and accuracy to deal out sharp jabs to various sensitive points on the body. She held the same grace as her sister, and her long limbs gave her a natural strength that would give her an advantage over most other genin. Her knowledge of anatomy was limited, but what she did know was so ingrained into her that it was muscle memory.

Out of the three, Natsu was the strongest when it came to Taijutsu. Hitomi was the weakest, but not for lack of effort.

After two hours of Taijutsu, I decided to treat them to lunch at a good, but inexpensive cafe. With a warning that I wouldn't do this often, I let them get whatever they wanted. To my pleasant surprise, they all chose food with nutritional value - though Ai's decision to order a scoop of ice cream at the end was decidedly rebellious. That's when I started them on the tree climbing exercise. After a quick explanation, I set them loose with a kunai to mark their progress and sat back to watch. Ai and Natsu made it about a quarter of the way up before the bark shattered. Marking their spots, they went at it again. Hitomi didn't start right away. She looked at her tree thoughtfully, and I watched her closely as she placed a foot against the tree and waited for a moment. Then, she placed her other foot against it and waited again.

I smiled when I realized Hitomi's unique approach to the age old exercise. Instead of running at the tree again and again, Hitomi was going slowly, matching her chakra to the tree and proceeding step by step. She began to get it, and calmly walked up the side, until about halfway when she lost her footing. She marked her spot and flipped, landing on her feet. She started again, going faster than the first time. I smiled. _She's getting the feel for it - good girl._

Ai and Natsu had gotten a third and halfway up respectively when Hitomi reached the top. She jumped back down, and I smiled at her. "Good. Do it again until you don't have to think about it." She nodded, and went at it again.

After about an hour and a half had passed, I called them down for Shurijutsu. They spent the next hour and a half throwing shuriken and kunai into targets. I had to tell Ai the reason was to build up her muscle memory - in battle, the last thing you needed to worry about was your aim. With practice, I could get all three of them to hit anywhere they wanted to on a target nine times out of ten if not ten times.

Book learning was next, and I could tell that Ai and Natsu were not happy about it. Deciding to impress, I told them to follow me. With in minutes of dashing over roofs, We had reached my apartment. I led them to the library, and Ai's jaw dropped. I heard Hitomi gasp, and Natsu - though still not showing emotion - had a shockwave of amazement pass through her. I smiled. "This is my personal library. Every book and scroll I have ever collected is here, some have even been written by me."

"Now, let's see." I muttered as I studied Natsu carefully. She stared back, slightly wary. I smiled, and climbed a ladder almost to the very top. I pulled out an old, thick book, before sliding down about halfway to grab a newer, but equally thick text. "I think these will interest you the most right now. The first covers all the basics on Fuuinjutsu, including some history. I suggest you read all of it - it comes in handy even if you've got no skill in the area. The newer one is the first in a set on strategy. Time you put that genius of yours to work." Natsu's face hardened at the last bit, but she nodded.

"Now, Hitomi..." I turned back to the shelves, thinking. Again I smiled. For her I picked out three texts. "Here. This has everything you'd ever need to know about the human anatomy. It'll help your Taijutsu style." I said, giving her a well loved book about two inches thick. It had been my guide when I had been learning Taijutsu and Medical Jutsu back when I was younger than her. "It's a hard read, but I think you'll be fine. This one is basic Genjutsu theory, mechanics, some techniques, etc." I handed her a thinner text. "This is the first book in a long series. It has knowledge about the different cultures, politics, rules, etc. of the world. Don't worry too much about this one. It's more for light reading."

"_Light?_" Ai asked. The book was even bigger than the anatomy book.

I had already turned back to shelves, thinking. Ai... Ai... a tough one eh? She needed something that could capture and keep her interest. A history book or something would never do that. I took a book off one of the shelves in the corner, and another a few shelves below. "Here, try these. The first is on traps. It's old, so there'll be traps that people haven't seen in a while. The second is almost a partner book to it. It'll focus more on staying hidden, sneaking, spying, tracking, a couple other things. It shouldn't take you long."

Ai nodded and accepted the books. "Thanks, Sensei."

I nodded. "It's your first day, so I'll let you go early. Tonight though I want you to pick out one book and bring it tomorrow. You'll read it after we practice Shurijutsu."

"Yes Sensei!" They chorused as they walked out the door.


	5. Important Author's Note

Alrighty..

So, I've noticed that with the way I'm posting things, the further I get into the story, the more confusing as hell the three different timelines are going to be.

Three? yes. Three. One for the timeline of Naruto, Naruto: Shippuden, and several years after the 4th Shinobi World War.

I am currently writing the first on listed, but if enough people review saying they want a vote, I'll put up a poll so y'all can choose which of the three you want me to work on.

Relax, while this story will be on Hiatus, it will not be done for good. First one to review can tell me which timeline to post first!

I would like to thank everyone who has favorited this story and have been faithful readers. I know what it is like to be waiting eagerly for another chapter, only to discover is has been put on Hiatus or discontinued. Therefore, I profusely apologize and I pray you won't hate me too much.

I am open to ideas for plot twists. All ideas submitted will be appreciated and considered, and I will try to mention all of you who do suggest ideas and thank you. Since I _know_ I'll forget somebody, I'll say it now. Sorry...

Thank You again for being faithful readers and sorry for the disappointing news,

~Lassie


End file.
